Pequeños momentos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Ellas son heroínas: no por salvar a su familia o por tener poderes espectaculares; sino porque, a pesar de todo, ellas continúan con su vida... sin importar por cuál situación pasen.
1. Papá

Sofia the First es propiedad de Disney.

Este fic participa en el reto # 4: Valientes Heroínas del foro El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza.

Personaje: Sofía.

.

.

A pesar de que era cercana a su madre prefería estar con su padre todo el tiempo que pudiera: a Miranda podía verla cada vez que quisiera, en cambio, a Birk no, a causa del trabajo que él tenía; así que cuando ella le comentó que él volvería a casa Sofía no tardó en preparar una cesta con un poco de comida.

Hizo los planes para que fueran de día de campo, ellos tres como solían hacer cuando su padre regresaba a casa.

Y el poco rato que convivían juntos era bastante agradable para Sofía, no había nada mejor para ella que tener a sus dos progenitores con ella.

Ése día ocurrió algo que no previó: su padre no regresó cuando se suponía que debía de hacerlo. Decidió no darle importancia, a veces Miranda se retrasaba unos minutos en llegar a la primaria.

Sin embargo la situación fue completamente diferente.

Birk no volvió.

Nunca más.


	2. Cercanía

Sofia the First es propiedad de Disney.

Este fic participa en el reto # 4: Valientes Heroínas del foro El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza.

Personaje: Leena.

.

.

Ser un poco torpe no es sinónimo de ser despistada, aunque no siempre sus hermanos comparten ésa opinión. Por lo tanto, ella se ha percatado que el comportamiento de Khalid ha ido cambiando levemente en presencia de la princesa Vivian; lo cual ha incrementado con cada año que ha transcurrido y, volviéndose evidente, en cada competición en la entran, generalmente debido a que los emparejan juntos. Sinceramente Leena no sabe qué pensar al respecto, o qué hacer en cualquier cuestión.

Mientras que Khalid sea feliz ella también lo es.

—¿No crees que Khalid y Vivian se han vuelto bastante cercanos? —le pregunta Maya, tras mirar a su hermano llevar –mientras toma su mano– a la princesa Vivian por toda la Academia Real—. Últimamente no se separan.

—Probablemente —contesta Leena sonriendo y riéndose, tapándose la boca con sus manos.

A Leena no le interesa que sean amigos, que se consideren hermanos o que sean novios.

.

.

 _¡Hola~!_

 _Desde que vi el episodio **El concurso de ciencia mágica** me llamó la atención la interacción entre Khalid y Vivian. _

_El final del drabble pueden interpretarlo de cualquier manera. Sobre el anterior, me interesó que (hasta ahora) no se ha mencionado nada sobre el padre biológico de Sofía así que puse mi teoría, según la wiki "Birk Balthazar" es el nombre del padre de Sofía._

 _Sobre Leena no sabía qué nombre usar: si el que aparece en el listado de personajes "Lena" o el de la wiki "Leena". Me fui por la segunda._


	3. Hermanas

Sofia the First es propiedad de Disney.

Este fic participa en el reto # 4: Valientes Heroínas del foro El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza.

Personaje: Astrid.

.

.

Con lo mal que lo ha pasado Hildegard en su primer día en la Academia Real decide que debe intervenir tan pronto como sea posible, sin embargo encuentra el problema que su hermana la ha estado evitando desde que se ha tropezado en el patio de la Academia Real.

—Hildegard —dice Astrid impidiendo que ella se vaya del salón—, necesito que conversemos.

—No —debate rápidamente.

—Escúchame —pide nuevamente—. No me interesa si te tropezaste o no; Hildy tú eres mi hermana, no permitiría que hiriesen.

Hildegard sonríe por primera vez desde la mañana.

—Gracias —dice y abraza a su hermana, quien devuelve el gesto.

Lo que Astrid no se imagina es que, a pesar de esto, Hildegard ha decidido fingir para caer bien a los demás, si bien a su hermana no le importa pero a las demás princesas sí. Y Hildegard ya ha tenido suficiente.

—Para eso están las hermanas mayores, Hildy.

.

.

 _¡Hola~!_

 _No sabía que la hermana mayor de Hildegard tenía un nombre (porque no se ha mencionado en la serie, vaya) así que me sorprendí; recordando lo que pasó en **La princesa queda atrapada en el cuadro** escribí éste relato. _


End file.
